


Connection

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Kin of the Heart (Lit Gal) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Lit Gal's Kin of the Heart verse, Xander has just walked in on Angel/Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a magical offering to convince lit_gal to continue [Kin of the Soul](http://www.litgal.org/Kin/Soul1.htm), which has since been finished.

As Xander's thumb swept subtle, swirling circles across Angel's shoulder, he lay his other hand, tanned skin starkly dark against the pale, at the base of Spike's spine, just above where Angel's thrusts, in and out and in and out, swayed in a languid, almost lazy, rhythm. The shock of the connection snapped open Spike's eyes and he started to harden again from feelings of kin-love and passion, and Angel found his own release, moaning out a final, “my boy,” although none of them would ever know if he had meant Xander or Spike, before collapsing against his Childe.


End file.
